Love For You
by Narutosasuke
Summary: Luke went missing at the end of it all. Now most believe he and Mieu are dead. Jade goes looking for him. What will he find? Will he ever find Luke and if he does...will he be the same?


**Love for You**

**Disclaimer:**_ I __do not own Tales of the Abyss nor any of the characters and things like that._

**Note:** I have not finished playing this game…so things are going to be different and things left out completely because I don't know about them so bare with me. This is a Luke/Jade fanfiction

**Summary:** The world is saved and it's time to celebrate and relax…however Luck and Mieu have gone missing. What happened to them and will Jade be able to find out what happened?

Jade wander through the woods near Coral Castle, looking for something or rather, someone who had been missing for three years. His mind was as sharp as ever but really he was beginning to feel his age at time though he still made the witty comebacks about his age to get out of things. The world was saved and everyone continue on with their lives. Asch and Natallia had gotten together and were fulfilling their oath to each other. Guy, like him, was searching for Luke and Mieu, who had disappeared in the final battle. Mieu had yet to return home since the Cheagle Elder was still not possession of the sorcerers ring so there wasn't a way to talk to him. Ion was back to decent heath and was traveling between Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to Malkuth as the Fon Master, trying to restore political balance between the two kingdoms and keeping up the peace treaty. Tear had recovered from her miasma poisoning though it took a long time to recover and she was now in charge of providing shelter and medical attention in Yulia's City.

A rustle suddenly drew his attention and what he saw confused him. It was a one of the Coral Castle's security systems, a Broken Goyle but that wasn't what confused him was that it was outside of the castle in the forest. Also there was a fact that it seemed new because it really didn't look broken at all. The thing lunged at him and he jumped backwards while getting ready to use his Sonic Spear but it came forward again with more speed then it was suppose to and swung its arms at him in a spin attack. He once again jumped back but this time he wasn't fast enough. He was hit in his abdomen that sent him flying back and hit the ground. He would groan and struggle to get up bit the attack was a lot stronger than it should have been and he hated to admit it but he wasn't as young as he used to be. He would lift his head when the Goyle got too close for comfort. He would grunt in annoyance at the monster and at himself. He had no time to react in anyway and waited for the finishing blow.

"Fang Blade Rage." A familiar voice cried and a cloaked figure appears in an instant using his sword to perform the arte. He watched at the Goyle fell to the ground in a rubble heap. The cloacked figure turned around and crouched down, digging in a worn out travel bag. He was pretty sure he knew who it was but he couldn't see his face.

"Master, that was so cool! You saved him!" Bingo. That was exactly what he needed to confirm his hunch. He turned his attention to the small, blue Cheagle who wore the Sorcerers Ring around its waist.

"Mieu….it's been while. I suppose you've been taking good care of Luke during all this time." The small Cheagle seemed very pleased and nodded his head vigorously "Yep! Master couldn't move for a week so I took care of him." Jade would turn his gazed on the cloak Luke who was using a Lemon gel to help heal his wounds "I'm surprise you actually made it Luke. I thought you would have refused Mieu's help and complain to the point you would have killed yourself in trying to prove you were better. "

Luke shrugged and took off his cloak. Jade notice his hair was long again, but not as long as he had it when they first met and Luke was a spoiled brat. "Well I know when I need help, unlike you. How many old men, especially a Fonist, are foolish enough to go to a place where they are monster and not bring someone to fight along side you so you have time to cast?"

Jade shrugged "Hmm you have a point, however I though it would the normal monsters roaming around him. I miscalculated, I didn't think one of those things would be outside and it was much stronger and faster than the normal ones." Luke would blink and looked back to where he had destroyed the thing "Oh that…I believe Mieu accidentally activated them. I found them in Coral Castle and was clearing the place out of those things and getting rid of the monsters. When I realize they were gone I went looking for them."

Jade nodded, that did make sense. He would look at Luke, he seemed to be doing well, and he was a bit more tone than before but something was lacking in his eyes. He would frown and stood up when his wounds were healed and brushed himself off "Now then Luke, where have the two of you been for these past three years? I though you would at least let Tear of Guy know you were alive…or your parents. "He watched as Luke stood as well and turned around with a sigh "They're not really my parents…I'm a replica, remember. And for not letting someone know I was alive…well I needed to figure things out on my own…if I told you guys you would have come alone and pester me to tell you. I'm sorry for worrying everyone but they have Asch…the real Luke Fon Fabre. I took away his life. I know it wasn't my fault and everyone knows me as Luke but still…" Luke shook his head and sighed "I know I'm being childish or whatever but it was something I needed to do…and I caused so much trouble and pain for the people of this world…that I needed to do what I could to help them and getting rid of monsters or escorting people to city to city was about all I could do without you guys noticing me or Mieu."

Jade would shrug "Yes, perhaps you were being childish. You seriously underestimate us, Luke. We're not your parents or uncle who saw fit to lock you away in your manor. Do you think we would stop you from doing a little soul searching if we could tell you need it? We all thought the worst when we couldn't find your and Mieu's body and even more when we never heard from you for three years." He said in a somewhat harsh tone. He was angry that Luke kept them worrying like that for three years but he understood his reasons. Jade would sigh and rub the bridge of his nose "Well I suppose we better head out of here, or at least set up camp. You have a lot of explaining to do and I'm not as young as I use to be. These old bones are getting weary." He heard Luke chuckle, a good sign of the Luke he and everyone else knew and watched him nod as he went to set up camp.


End file.
